


Magic Mixtapes: Which Witch

by CypressSunn



Series: Magic Mixtapes [7]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the decision to do more than survive and one magician'sdiscoveryof her truest power yet. A Kady Orloff-Diaz fanmix.
Series: Magic Mixtapes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Magic Mixtapes: Which Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to tell me Kady isn't a cross between Stevie Nicks' vibe and Nina Simone harmonies.

For the girl caught up in machinations beyond her control. For when love is sparse and magic is greedy, surviving either takes choice after choice until all it leaves is a rage to be numbed with poison. For all the things that still haven't killed her yet, be it grief, or vice, or heartache. Songs for the decision to do more than survive and one magician's **discovery** of her truest power yet. A Kady Orloff-Diaz fanmix. 

_“ I need my own path {...} I want my life to feel like it's about me. ”_

__

one. **Life Round Here, Vera  
**

two. **Drink to Get Drunk, Sia**  
  
three. **Kisskiss, Parov Stelar**  
  
four. **Get Some, Lukke Li**  
  
five. **Boom, Anjulie**  
  
six. **The Black Cat Neighbourhood, Fallulah**  
  
seven. **Sinnerman {Remix}, Felix Da Housecat**  
  
eight. **Dark Doo Wop, MS MR**

nine. **Go Your Own Way, why mona**  
  
ten. **Gravel to Tempo, Hayley Kiyoko  
**

eleven. **Siren Son, Bat For Lashes**  
  
twelve. **Which Witch, Florence + The Machine  
**

thirteen. **Feeling Good, Avicii**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/29Vq6apbJwBYMbWwgz5uBV?si=IvSxLFBmSgOc98btzrU13g)


End file.
